Manufacturing and assembly lines (collectively referred to assembly lines herein) often include a number of nodes and parts. The nodes perform work on one or more parts, such as by supplying a part, collecting or nesting and feeding a part, testing a part, connecting two parts together, surface treating a part, and the like. A malfunctioning node (sometimes referred to as a “bad” node) may cause a product produced by the assembly line to fail one or more approval metrics (thus, often referred to as a “failed” product), which may cause the product to be scrapped representing a financial loss for the manufacturer.